Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Animation Presents Opening Titles * "Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map" Ending Credits * Directed by: Jomac Noph * Written by: Tosh E. Maah * Puppet Performers ** Eric Jacobson as Shaggy Rogers ** Matt Vogel as Fred Jones ** Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Velma Dinkley, Shirley ** Alice Dinnean as Daphne Blake, Dr. Escobar ** Peter Linz as Phantom Parrot, Gnarlybeard, Stu, Lighthouse Lou ** David Rudman as Scooby-Doo * Additional Puppeteer: Paul McGinnis * Voice Performers: ** Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo ** Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Velma Dinkley, Shirley ** Grey DeLisle Griffin as Daphne Blake, Dr. Escobar ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Jeff Bennett as Lighthouse Lou, Hot Dog Vendor ** Dee Bradley Baker as Phantom Parrot, Stu ** John Rhys-Davies as Gnarlybeard * Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Producers: David Rudman, Adam Rudman * Casting and Voice Direction by: Collette Sunderman * Puppet Production by: Spiffy Pictures * Line Producer: Scott Scornavacco * Director of Photography: Mark Kluiszo * Edited by: Maeve Price * Visual Effects: Sandy Weber * Music by: Terry Fryer * Puppet Builders: Mary Brehmer, Victoria Ellis, Henry Ewaskio, Emma Lewis, Jim Kroupa, Heather Asch * Costume Design: Polly Smith, Sally Thoman * Art Directors: Mary Burzynski, Frank Mangeri * Puppet Effects and Rigging: Michael Schwabe, Larry Basgall * Props: Elias Watson * Sets and Props: Redmoon Theater * Production Facility: Resolution Digital Studios * Stage Manager: Tracey Ellert * Audio Tech: Matt Vogel * Video Tech: Jim Keen * Script Supervisor: Rachel Hebener * Gaffer: Joel Flory * Key Grip: E.J. Huntemann * Best Boy: Eric Ettl * Dolly Grip: Scott Quimby * Grip: Joe Cauvel, JB Schiess * First Assistant Camera: Vaughn Potter * Second Assistant Camera: Claire Bruce * Production Assistants: James Girardier, Sara Clouse, Austin Gustafson, Sean Hixson, Tiffany Champion, Annie Burger * Post Production Supervisors for Spiffy Pictures: Terry Fryer, Stephen Warner * Audio Post Production: Third Wave Productions * Post Production Video Facility: Nolo Digital Studio * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Balush * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editor: Kelly Foley Downs * Sound Mixer: Andrew Twiss * Dialogue Recordists: Pomann Sound, Justin Kaupp * Songs ** "Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra Doo" *** Written by: Joey Levine *** Produced by: John Squicciarino *** Performed by: "Just for Laughs" ** "Dig it Scooby-Doo" *** Written and Produced by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: The Slow Downs ** "Here Comes Summer" *** Written by: Joey Levine and Andy Sturmer *** Produced by: John Squicciarino *** Additional Production by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: "Just for Laughs" and Susanna Benn * Business & Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Administrator: Zoe Lane * Production Support: Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek, Janet Yi * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executives in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian, Peter Girardi * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2013 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera. * Country of first publication United States of America. * Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * Warner Bros. Animation · A TimeWarner Company Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Video Category:Spiffy Pictures